Save The Fairies
by LinkyRose12
Summary: When Link notices there not as many fairies in Hyrule, he discovers that the owner of the S.T.A.R game in Castle Town is selling them! Now Link must convince him that these little creatures deserve to be free. Set after TP. Please no flames. Oneshot!


Dedicated to all animals affected by the black market, to all the whales who couldn't swim fast enough, all the dolphins slaughtered in The Cove, and to all the poachers who didn't know better. Maybe one day we can live in a time of peace.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda or Link or any other characters, just the story idea.

A young man clothed in a green tunic and long cap was lying underneath one of the many trees in Hyrule Field. A beautiful light brown mare stood grazing next to him. After defeating the twilight that threatened to take over his home, the Hero of Twilight spent most of his days in Hyrule Field, coming in whenever and where ever he might be needed. It's been a slow week, set apart a stray bulblin, which were relativity easy to defeat enemys. Hyrule was now in a time of peace, and as each day passes, Link was realizing he was needed less and less.

He sighed from under the shady tree. Epona looked up from her grazing to watch her master as she chewed the grass in her mouth. Link looked at her as he said, "There has to be something, right girl?" She neighed softly in reply. "That's what I thought, too. Actually I have been spotting less and less fairies around the land. Even in the guardians springs. You don't think some thing's happening to them, do you?"

Epona eyed him. "I think you're right. Perhaps we should check it out." He pushed himself up and onto Epona, "We should head to Kakariko Village and ask the fairies there since it's closer." he turned Epona in the direction of the village before clicking his boots into her hindquarters, making her run.

They got to the village in record time and Link headed straight for the guardians spring where he knew the fairies would be flying and playing. He passed Renado, a famous shaman of Hyrule, and gave him a small nod in greeting. Renado did the same to the young warrior as he watched him gallop to the spring in his village.

Link hopped off Epona before walking in the spring with the fairies. He could already tell that there weren't as many as before. The pink orbs of color flew away from him as he came closer, but soon they began to recognize the great hero and began to fly circles around him. He couldn't help but laugh as he listened to the small voices squeak in many different greetings.

"It's great to see you all too, but I'm here on a mission," Link spoke to all the circles of light around him.

One of the smallest, if not THE smallest fairy flew up until she was eye to eye with him, and he could see the little human figure within the pink orb, "Then maybe you should talk to the Great Fairy."

"But the only way I know how to reach her is through the Cave of Ordeals," Link reasoned.

The little fairy thought for a moment. Then suddenly Link saw her eyes get big before flying back to her group. They seemed to talk for a couple moments before all at once they flew in a circles in the center of the spring. Link watched in amazement as the Great Fairy suddenly appeared within the center.

"Oh, Great Hero of Hyrule. You seemed to have notice my current problem." the Great Fairys' voice was gently as she silently sat down in the spring.

Link bowed slightly before speaking, "I believe I have. I had been noticing a lot less fairies in Hyrule. Even in this spring there are there less fairies then in the past. Why is that?"

"I fear a man by the name of Purlo has taken an unhealthy fascination with my young fairies. He has been coming to these springs where they play and steals them. He has been selling them in Castle Town, even giving them away as prizes. Hero, you must help."

Link nodded, "I will do what I can within my power to return your fairies."

"Then travel to Castle Town immediately! Hurry!" She shouted.

Link bowed once before hurrying off with Epona to Castle Town. He knew that Purlo was some type of clown thing that's in charge of the S.T.A.R game on the east side. He won the big quiver off of him and got a couple fans in the process. _I know Purlo is a scheme artist, but I never thought he would sink to selling fairies, _Link thought to himself. They got to the steps that led up into Castle Town and Link slid off of Epona. "I don't know how long this is gonna take, girl, so make yourself at home," he patted her side as she whinnied softly in response. He watched as she turned to go find the best grass in the little pasture before walking across the wooden bridge. Once he walked in he turned left to the first opening. The tent that held the S.T.A.R game was still up, Link even spotted the three girls crowded around one another gossiping. He tried his best to not be seen by them as he read the wooden sign that was standing next to the entrance.

**FAIRIES FOR SALE!**

**COME AND BE THE FIRST IN CASTLE TOWN TO OWN YOUR VERY OWN FAIRY! **

**OR**

**TRY YOUR LUCK IN YOUR PICK OF A GAME TO WIN A FAIRY!**

Each fairy sells for approximately 20 rupees and comes in a corked bottle.

Link walked into the dark tent, not exactly prepared for what he might see. The tent was lit just as he remembered, dark with spotlights on the most important things. The old netting that closed off the S.T.A.R game wasn't there anymore, so the tent was now more open. Instead though there were multiply spotlights, each highlighting a different miniature game outlining the edge. In the center stood Purlo standing in front of a covered cart, wearing his usual green and brown outfit with the bright blue clock at his side, but when Link approached him he noticed that it wasn't his clock but instead a bright blue fairy in a bottle.

"Link m' boy! Hows that old quiver holding up for ya? Care to try your luck in one of my new games? I'm sure a great hero as yourself needs a fairy too, eh?" Purlo chuckled.

"Hey, Purlo. I'm just fine. I'm actually here about those fairies."

Purlo eyes beamed as he tried to seize the opportunity, "Well in that case, how many would you like? Each comes in a bottle for a mere twenty rupees, you know?" he turned to look at the ground, his hand holding his chin in thought as he whispered to himself, "Perhaps that's a steal for my costumers..."

Link held up a hand, "I'm not interested in buying. During my travels I've noticed less and less fairies at the springs and I heard rumors that led me hear. I can see now that there true."

Purlo seemed to shift uncomfortably, "Ah, yes. You would be surprised how many are actually hiding in plain sight. Perhaps you're just missing them?"

Link cut to the chase, "Why are you selling fairies? What happened to your S.T.A.R game? That was such a huge hit."

Purlo sighed, "YOU happened to my S.T.A.R game! Once everyone heard that they needed the claw shot to win, they began to think it was all a scam!" _There's a shocker,_ Link thought sarcastically to himself. "It ran me out of business!" Purlo finished.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that. But what turned you on to fairies?" Link wondered.

"Well you see, Link, one day when I was out walking around Hyrule field thinking of another sca- I mean game, I happened to come across this little blue orb flying around," he patted the jar, "I pulled out a bottle and caught it, only to discover that it was in fact a fairy! I brought her home and talked to her and soon I thought to myself, 'you know I bet ever kid in Hyrule would want one as a pet or friend!'" He paused to admire his own idea, "later that day I went out with this cart and some cages and one by one I was able to get as many of the little puffs as I can. You see, it's for the good of Hyrule. I'm allowing every little kid to have there own little friend!"

"Purlo, I don't think you understand a fairies purpose." Link walked over to the covered cart behind the fairy man and pulled the tarp off. He ignored Purlos' protests and was shocked at what was hidden. Roughly around hundred little fairies flew around within the small cage. There little cries could now be heard without the heavy tarp blocking it out. When they recognized it was Link who removed it, they flew to the corner he was at, trying there best to get as close to the Hero of Twilight as possible. "This isn't their purpose," Link said sadly.

"Then what is?"

Link stared at Purlo, making sure that the older man was really paying attention before he said, "There purpose is to help those in need, but not like this. They belong to be free. I admit even I carry a fairy in a bottle for weeks on end, but they understand that I will need them and when that time comes, they're happy to heal me then they'll fly off to where they belong, with their family. Do you realize how many fairies you must've separated through this process? They must be so scared." He looked back down at the cage that glowed bright pink. "You understand, right?"

Purlo let out a sigh, also looking at the cage beside him. "Yes, I do. I need to let them go and invest my time and money somewhere else. It's a shame I really do like them. I guess I just took it too far." Suddenly his feet became more interesting, for he studied them instead of the cage as he asked Link, "I hate to ask this of you, but do you think you can help me?"

Link put a supportive hand on his shoulder, which caused Purlo to look up, "Of course. It's kind of my job to help out people anyway. I would be more then happy to help out with this task, however, there's something you must do first."

"Purlo simply nodded, "I know." With Link's help they covered the fairies cage back up and pushed it out through the tent entrance.

"Where to first?" Link asked Purlo, while ignoring the three girls with wide eyes following them.

Purlo thought for a second, "I sold one to the guard that stands before the stairs to Telma's Bar today. I suppose we should start there." Link nodded and pushed the cart around the corner to the road where all the vendors were set up. He stayed back aways as Purlo approached the rather large guard. "Excuse me, sir. I believe I sold you a fairy early today. Do you still have her by any chance?"

"I do," his voice was surprisingly high considered his large body and armor. He was even holding a large spear and using it to speak with, "Why, is there a problem?"

"Actually, yes." Purlo went on to explain everything Link had told him, Link speaking up once or twice to remind him of something he left out. He finished by asking the guard, "you understand why I need her back now?"

The guard seemed close to tears which amazed Link, he never knew the guard was that sensitive. "I do!" He weeped. "Please! Just let her be free!" He bent down and pulled out the pink illuminating bottle from his armored boot. Link had seen some pretty weird things and encountered odd personalties, but that had to be one of the oddest, he concluded.

They walked all over Castle Town until sunset and at each stop Purlo explained his wrong to the owners and each one was gladly willing to help him right it. The sun had set and they were surrounded by twilight as they finally made there way to the small pasture in front of the wall to the city.

Epona whinnied as she spotted her master. "Hey, Epona," Link scratched her nose as she walked next to the two men.

"Do you think this is a good spot, Link? Or should we move closer to the spring?" Purlo asked.

"No, I think this will be perfect. Besides they're not all going to the spring." _That and my arms feel like there about to fall off,_ he added mentally.

"Good point," Purlo stopped in the center of the pasture. Him and Link removed the tarp once more and let it fall to the ground. The little pink orbs danced within their cage, knowing what was coming. Purlo dug through his pocket before pulling out a silver key. He put it into the small lock on the cage and said, "you ready?" When Link nodded he turned the key. The lock dropped dramatically and the door swung open as all the fairies rushed out, filling the night sky with their color, before turning into shooting stars and racing in the directions of their homes.

The two men watched in silence until the last smallest fairy was gone. "Now what am I to do?" Purlo asked himself.

Link thought for a moment, "Well, if you still love fairies, maybe you should study them. They've been around forever, yet so little is known about them other then their healing abilities and even then, people still don't understand why. I bet even the Princess would love to learn more about the little creatures,"

Purlo thought this through with himself for a couple moments, "you know what? That sounds like an excellent idea! Thank you, Link!" Suddenly two little taps came from Purlos side. The two men of different ages looked down to see the blue fairy still in the bottle, "Oh! Seems we almost forgot one." Purlo unhooked the bottle from his belt and was about to uncork it but then stopped. He looked at Link who was studying him, wondering why he had stopped. "I think you deserve the honor of releasing this special blue fairy. She's the only one I came across with that color. Here." he handed the bottle over to Link, who took it with a smile.

Link pulled at the cork which made a almost comical squeak as it came off. The blue fairy came out and floated up until she was eye level with him. The female human body he saw within the blue seemed so familiar to him, as if he knew her long ago, he just couldn't remember where. She placed her delicate fingers on his cheek, tracing his jaw line down to his chin. She looked back up into his eyes and he heard her little voice say, "Link... Thank you." She fluttered up to his cheek and he could feel her little lips peck it.

"No problem...Navi," he whispered, not wanting to hurt her delicate ears. He saw her smile before zipping up into the night air, disappearing within the stars.

"You knew that fairy?" Purlo asked, taking Link out of his daze.

"I guess I did. A long, long time ago." Link spoke softly.

Purlo eyed his young friend skeptically, but just shrugged it off, "you coming back to town with me?"

"No, I think I'm going to stay out here tonight."

"Suit yourself," he started pushing the cart back to the castle then stopped, "thanks again, Link. I mean it. Goodnight."

"No problem. Goodnight, Purlo. And good luck!" Purlo nodded his thanks and pushed the empty cart back to town. Link didn't bother making a fire that night, instead he watched the stars twinkle and occasionally zoom past him. Suddenly a bright light emitted from next to him and the Great Fairy appeared from the light.

"You did well, Link. Thank you for helping my kind. Please let me heal your aches before I go." he nodded and with a wave of her hand he immediately felt relief in his arms and legs.

"Thanks," she began to fade away, when a question came to him, "wait! Can you tell me how I knew that blue fairy?"

She smiled but was soon gone, Link frowned until he heard her soft voice on the wind say, "You were a good friend to her."

Link smiled to himself as he lied down. Epona walked over and pulled out his blanket from within her saddle bag and dropped it over him. "Thanks to you too," he chuckled to himself and closed his eyes, letting sleep over take him for another night.


End file.
